


Haunted [FANART/GIFSET] Roar

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Haunted [FANART/GIFSET] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fighter Derek, Fights, Gen, Hurt Derek, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for this awesome fic by K_E_D</p><p>Behind the door can be heard the roar of a large crowd, anticipation thick in the air as they wait for the match to begin.  The darkness of the small entranceway closes in on him, threatening to suffocate him and bring the voices to the surface.</p><p>The tapping of a cane makes him tense, the owner watching him from the corner.  Metal scrapes against cement as the man comes closer, looming just behind Derek’s shoulder.</p><p>“Make me proud, little wolf.”</p><p>Come here, my little wolf, my little cub.</p><p>His visions blanks for the second day in a row and he walks dazedly into the arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted [FANART/GIFSET] Roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_E_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_E_D/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427924) by [K_E_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_E_D/pseuds/K_E_D). 



 

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me. I'm up for critiques and commissions.


End file.
